crash_feverfandomcom-20200215-history
Amaterasu Invades!
Ideal Units Other Recommended Units Overview 'Avoid bringing Deity units!' *The Area Boss will use Deity Killers that will decimate the party's HP in a single hit. Do not bring any Deity units for this quest! 'Countermeasures for Virus' *In this quest, enemies will inflict the party with a Permanent Virus. It is recommended that the party consists of units with Vaccine or skills that cures Virus to counter this, otherwise the damage may make it difficult for the party to last through other mechanics of the quest. **List of Units with Vaccine 'Countermeasures for ATK Debuff' *On Gauge 2, the Area Boss will inflict an 80% ATK Debuff for 3 turns. Without countermeasures, all damage source, including Fever and Skills (excluding fixed damage effects), will barely deal any damage. It is recommended for the party to have at least 1 unit capable of boosting the party's ATK, either through Skills or Crash Panel Skills, to counter this. Strategy 1F – Tony x2, Marlon x2 Aim to kill the sides first as they hit for about 6000-7000 each while the middle ones have a longer attack timer and might use a 4k damage attack that skill binds for 3 turns. You can take it fairly easy once there is one left and you can stall if you wish, as long as you keep healing. 2F – Hyuga, Chen Lee, Goku Aim to kill the right enemy first, middle enemy second as they power themselves up. The left enemy is consistent damage. You can also choose to stall here if you wish to prepare for the third floor, in order to get your virus cleanser’s skill ready. 3F – Yugiri Yugiri will use a preemptive attack to cast virus on the party, which does a large amount of damage; cleanse it as soon as possible. The sides hit for ~3500 and do a Red Panel absorption attack, but have very little health; kill them first to get them out of the way. If you take too long, Yuigiri will recast Virus for 5 turns, so burn her down as fast as possible. Otherwise, she just hits for 4000-6000 damage and her red/green/yellow killer moves may cause blindness, raise attack frequency, or recover small health. 4F – Himiko Preemtive attack: Himiko raises her ATK and defense for 6 turns. She hits for about 6000 damage, and after a few turns applies a REC down debuff and Tap down for 8 turns. Either burn her down before this happens or take it slow and let it wear off. If you have skills to heal, create SP panels, or bombs to clear the screen, you can heal through the damage, but be warned that going into the final floor with Tap down and REC down might get you killed, as Amaterasu hits for 7000 every other turn. 5F – Amaterasu Amaterasu does lethal damage to deity units. It is important to avoid bringing any deities unless you are certain you can kill her in several turns, which is difficult. * Bar 1 - Amaterasu hits for 7600 damage per attack. However, she has a 50% chance to use a Deity-killer move, which would deal lethal damage if it hits a Deity unit. * Bar 2 - Preemptive attack: Lower ATK for 3 turns. Just heal regularly and set up the board, as she only hits for 6000, while sometimes protecting Blue Panels and absorbing them after. Amaterasu will occasionally attack with a 1-turn skill bind on hit. After ATK down is gone, use the C Panels on board to lower her health to about half, where she will change her attack frequency to 1 turn, and finish her off with Fever. Avoid using skills during this bar, or use them on the first turns, as they will be needed for the last gauge within 4 turns. * Bar 3 - Amaterasu raises her defense and ATK for 4 turns, and applies 2 turns of Blind. Her next move is to apply a Virus which does 7000 damage per turn, which you should cleanse. However, if you have enough health to survive, you can ignore it, since she no longer attacks directly, and you only have 3 or 4 turns left. After the buff wears off, she will announce your defeat and you have 2 turns to kill her, because her next attack will kill you. In total, once you enter this bar, you have 6 turns to finish her. You can either burst her down as soon as possible through the defense buff, or you can wait until the defense buff wears off then use skills and Fever after. Category:Legend Quests Category:Wizard Quests Category:Work in Progress